themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Started from the Bottom
"Started from the Bottom" is a song by Canadian hip hop recording artist Drake, released as the first single from his upcoming third studio album Nothing Was the Same. Lyrics Started....Zombie on the track.... Chorus Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team fucking here 1 I done kept it real from the jump Living at my mama's house we'd argue every month Nigga, I was trying to get it on my own Working all night, traffic on the way home And my uncle calling me like "Where ya at? I gave you the keys told ya bring it right back" Nigga, I just think its funny how it goes Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show And we... Chorus Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team fucking here, Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team here nigga 2 Boys tell stories about the man Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah, I doubt it, nigga I could turn your boy into the man There ain't really much I hear that's poppin' off without us, nigga We just want the credit where it's due I'ma worry about me, give a fuck about you Nigga, just as a reminder to myself I wear every single chain, even when I'm in the house Cause we... Chorus Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga Bridge No new niggas, nigga we don't feel that Fuck a fake friend, where you real friends at? We don't like to do too much explaining Story stays the same I never changed it No new niggas, nigga we don't feel that Fuck a fake friend, where you real friends at? We don't like to do too much explaining Story stay the same through the money and the fame Cause we... Chorus Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now my whole team fucking here Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga Started from the bottom now we're here Started from the bottom now the whole team here nigga Music Video Link *http://www75.zippyshare.com/v/89567434/file.html *http://www.sharebeast.com/za0l06kf9dhd Category:Drake Songs Category:Nothin Was the Same Tracks